


Getting Through This Together

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Mother's Day, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Mother’s Day after Kurt’s mom dies he and his dad watch movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Through This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee, Judy Garland or Gene Kelly.
> 
> A/N: Angst because I needed it. Judy because we played one of her movies at work today. Kurt because Mother's Day sucks when you don't have a reason to celebrate it. Hope you do. Hope you have a wonderful one! If not all I can do is offer hugs and this little ficlet. Oh and Kelly because his movies make me smile.

Kurt blinked back tears as he slammed the TV off. He sat down and stared at the blank screen. He frowned at his reflection and wiped at his face. He wasn’t going to cry. If he got upset, then his dad would get upset and he didn’t want to make his dad cry.

Why had he barely thought about Mother Day before?

The holiday had always just been there. He got to make a card at school and the one year his father and he had surprised her with breakfast in bed.

Now the holiday hurt.

How had he never noticed how holidays just took over before? He’s always enjoyed holidays, but now Mother’s Day was difficult to avoid. There were displays in the stores and what seemed like non-stop commercials. He desperately hoped they were suddenly too old to do a school project.

Kurt took a deep breath and stared at the blackened screen in front of him. He was scared to turn it back on, he didn’t want another reminder that she was dead; never coming back. He turned to the selves and pulled out her favorite musical. Only tapes until the holiday was over, he told himself. Then he noticed the tape that had been next to An American in Paris. He set the Gene Kelly movie down for a moment and pulled The Wizard of Oz out from its place on the self. He stared down at the four friends, arms linked, ready to face any problem they might encounter on the yellow brick road.

Judy Garland.

Kurt’s eyes traveled upward to where his mother had kept the tapes he hadn’t requested to see all the time. Kurt wet his lips and wondered just how many Judy Garland movies they had. There had to be enough that he could get through the holiday. He frowned up at the shelf and pushed up onto his toes. He dropped back onto his feet with a frustrated pout. He tried jumping next, but that worked even less. Determined Kurt gripped the shelves and slowly made his way up to the correct shelf. His eyes scanned the tapes and he dropped one, then two, then three onto the floor. He was about to add a fourth when his dad was asking what he was doing and then strong arms were around his waist and he was being lowered to the ground and his dad was talking too fast, but in a tone that obviously meant his was angry.

“I don’t want to watch those commercials!” Kurt tried to explain.

His dad paused, right in the middle of looking him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt, “What commercials?”

“I don’t want to upset you.”

“Kurt, what commercials?”

“The Mother’s Day ones,” he admitted, before he frowned up at the shelf now out of reach, “I was going to have a Judy Garland marathon after Mom’s favorite Gene Kelly movie. I didn’t want to make you sad so I didn’t want to tell you.”

Kurt leaned into the hug that his words got him. Then his dad was looking at him and telling him, “You’re allowed to be sad. I’m allowed to be sad. This is going to hurt for awhile, but we’ll get through it together. Judy Garland, huh?”

Kurt nodded.

“Okay,” his dad smiled before he started handing movies down. Kurt took each one and eventually they had a small stack by the TV. Then popcorn was made and they settled into the couch prepared to fend off Mother’s Day together.


End file.
